FwPC39
, dubbed Patching It Up in the English dub, is the 39th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 39th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Ms. Yoshimi surprises the class by revealing that she will be getting married and to celebrate, the class works on a handmade present for her and setting up the wedding sight. But with the Dark Seeds after them, will they be able to finish everything by the time of the Wedding? Summary Nagisa is late for class, but to her surprise, Ms. Yoshimi decides to overlook it. Shiho and Rina comment that she has been acting strange all day, and their teacher finally answers why; She is getting married soon, prompting the girls to imagine their teacher in a wedding gown. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, Belzei and Juna are playing chess, while making the game a metaphor for the battle between the powers of light and darkness. Regine comments that while the king and queen are present, the 'tiny prince' is not. During lunch, Shiho mentions that Ms. Yoshimi's wedding is coming up rather quickly, on next Saturday. Honoka then answers why, explaining that their teacher's fiancee is suddenly being transferred overseas. The girls wonder if Ms. Yoshimi would also being going overseas. Natsuko, Kyoko, and SeikoFwPC18, who all overhear this, come over to express their grievances over the thought. Nagisa states that there's no reason to make such a huge fuss, and volunteers along with Honoka to directly ask their teacher over what will happen to her. Ms. Yoshimi tells the two that she doesn't plan to quit, even though her fiancee is going overseas, meaning that she will miss him very much, but she also likes her job as a teacher. Just then, the Principal and Vice-Principal come by to congratulate Ms. Yoshimi. The two return back to the classroom and clear up the misinformation, to the relief of all the girls. One of the girlsFwPC43 suggests that the entire second-year Sakura class should get Ms. Yoshimi a present, and they all agree, but not on the specific item. Nagisa mentions it should be a handmade item made by the entire class, but they're all still undecided on what to make. Back at Honoka's house, the girls explain what a wedding is to Mepple and Mipple. Nagisa focuses on the giant wedding cake and banquet, but Honoka mentions the actual ceremony of matrimony. Honoka then worries about their teacher, who said that she'll be alright, but she looked rather down and nervous after they left. Just then, the three fairies are playing with one of Honoka's new cushions, which catches the interest of Nagisa. The owner explains that it is an 'American patchwork quilt' design, that her parents sent to her from overseas. The different pieces of fabric put together gives Nagisa the idea for the class to make a quilt just like the cushion. The girls of the second-year Sakura class begin to plan their quilt, with many of the girls bringing a lot of fabric. Mayu, the art class studentFwPC04, comes up with several designs for the group project. The girl who mentioned the idea of getting Ms. Yoshimi a present, along with Seiko, have brought some books on quilting from the library. Natsuko and Kyoko, who have proven their prowess in sewing twiceFwPC14 alreadyFwPC37, offer their help as well. Just then, Ms. Yoshimi walks back into the classroom, surprised that the girls are still here, and wonder what they are all doing. Nagisa quickly comes up with a lie, stating that they're practicing a new dance called the 'Samba.' The girls start shouting Samba, along with a few other Spanish words, while dancing around with their fabric pieces. The confused teacher tells them to not stay too long, and leaves them all alone. Later that day, back at Nagisa's house, she continues attempting to sew her pieces of fabric together. Pollun, who is watching, repeats the sound effect for a . Nagisa is having trouble sewing, but just then, her mother comes in, and helps her daughter handle the cloth and needle properly, allowing for a more effective seam. After her mom leaves, Nagisa begins to imagine herself in a wedding gown, cutting a large cake along with her fiancee, FujiP. It is now one day before the wedding, and the class begins hard at work on their quilt. Nagisa and Honoka compliment each other on their sewing skills, and everyone celebrates as they are almost done with their present. At the site of the wedding, everything has been laid out in preparation; Ms. Yoshimi is already in her gown as well. One of the wedding planners happens to be Kakuzawa, who shows off by quickly removing a tablecloth from a table of wine glasses, that all neatly arrange themselves on top of each other. He then looks out the window, to see the two girls secretly delivering the quilt to Ms. Yoshimi. The girls walk into a storage room and leave the gift there, but the fairies begin to sense a dark presence nearby. Nagisa is distracted by the fake wedding cake, but it begins to levitate, along with the other props inside the storage room. Juna breaks into the room, but the girls tell him that they will not let him interrupt Ms. Yoshimi's special day, and begin to transform. Juna knocks away the wrapped quilt, angering the two girls, but they are more preoccupied with dodging his attacks. Juna claims that he doesn't care about the wedding, and is only interested in the two legendary warriors. Cure White then sweeps one of Juna's legs, throwing him off balance, as well as giving Cure Black the chance to kick him in the center of his body, propelling him back. As this is going on, the wedding takes place. Juna claims that the duo are the key to the puzzle of how the Evil King will take over all the worlds. Pretty Cure becomes fed up with how Juna is downplaying the wedding, but he retorts that there is no meaning to happiness, as the fate of all living things is to one day become consumed by the darkness. Back at the wedding again, Ms. Yoshimi's fiancee places the wedding ring on her finger. She is now 'Mrs. Yoshimi.' Juna wonders what the duo can do without Pollun, so they unleash their Marble Screw attack, and he responds with his wind gust attack, causing a power struggle between the two sides, until Pretty Cure amplifies their attack, thanks to their strong feelings towards Mrs. Yoshimi, and force Juna to once again retreat. The two quickly grab the present and meet up with Shiho, Rina, Kyoko, Natsuko, Seiko, Mayu, and the other girl from before. Everyone begins to congratulate the two newlyweds as they descend from the stairs, with the group of Sakura class students waiting for them at the bottom. The girls present Mrs. Yoshimi with their quilt, who tells them that her fiancee's transferal has been withdrawn, meaning the two of them can stay together. Mrs. Yoshimi then throws the bouquet towards the girls, as wedding tradition dictates that the one who catches the bouquet is next in line to be married. The Vice-Principal makes an attempt to catch it, but he is quickly stopped by the Principal; It instead bounces on his head, allowing Nagisa to catch it in the end, feeling proud about it. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Juna *Belzei Gertrude *Regine *Parrot Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Kometsuki Kyouto *Principal *Koshino Natsuko *Mori Kyoko *Chuutaro *Yukishiro Sanae *Kashiwada Mayu *Misumi Rie *Taniguchi Seiko *Morioka Yui *Mr. Miyashita (cameo) *Fujimura Shougo (dream) Trivia *'DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure' has its instrumental version play during the part where Marble Screw is unleashed. *Although not mentioned by name, this episode features the introduction of Morioka Yui, who has a slightly larger role in FwPC43. *As Cure Black watches Juna toss their present into the air, her left forelock is skin-colored, and not orange like her hair. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes